The Binding of Zero
by Zephyer12
Summary: Louise is pulled into a strange and terrible world, left to fend for herself. What will she do? Will she survive?


**Hello! So I was playing the a game, (see if you can guess) and thought it would be cool if Louise summoned it. No idea where its going to go and yes im going to be working on OtP after this.**

**Ideas are welcome for the story. Enjoy!**

"Has everybody gone?" Professor Colbert asked.

"Louise hasn't gone yet." Kirche pronounced, smiling. Muttering spread throughout the crowd. Louise, trying to hide near the back, had no choice but to push her way through the students.

The parted for her, and took several steps back. "Good luck, Louise. I'm looking forward to your _grand_ familiar." Kirche said as she pasted. Louise ignored her, as well as the whispers in the crowd.

"Quiet." Colbert said. "Whenever you're ready, Louise."

Louise nodded, trying to physically prepare herself the explosion she knew was going to happen, while mentally praying to the founder with everything she had. At the start of her unusual enchantment, the whispers grew.

"What a unique spell." Guiche commented.

Tabitha closed her book.

Kirche just smiled, believing Louise was going to fail again, but also wanting her to succeed, if only to provide some change to her dull life of boys and grades.

Louise finished her spell, bringing her wand down. The wind seemed to shift, condensing toward a point some 10 feet in front of Louise.

**Boom**.

The shockwave from the blast was stronger than any other explosion Louise had ever cast. Some of the students fell down.

"Louise!" A student yelled.

"As expected, you always fail, Louise!" another student shouted. In the dust cloud, nobody could tell who it was.

"Quiet!" Colbert commanded.

Louise again ignored them, trying to look into the cloud, hoping something was there and that the explosion didn't hurt it in anyway.

A loud thud sounded, like something large, hollow and _heavy_ hit the ground. Louise, being the closest, saw it first.

A chest.

The chest was extremely well made; polished wood with golden outlining. A large key hole was in the center. Louise couldn't imagine what kind of key would fit in it. Or why she couldn't see inside it, such a big hole should have shown some light inside.

By now the dust cleared enough for the other children to see. "A chest?" Guiche said.

"This makes what you said yesterday worth it, Louise!"Kirche jeered. "Only you would summon an object as your familiar!"

The class laughed, ignoring Colbert's demands of quiet. "What you going to do with it, Louise, hide in it?" a student shouted.

But Louise ignored them. For she could hear something coming from inside the chest; a very faint voice.

"_Isaaaaac._"

"_Isaaaaaaaac._"

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Styx shouted at Louise. "This proves you're a failure of a mage! You're a commoner, don't ignore us nobles!"

"Styx!" Colbert shouted. Colbert raised his staff and used a spell to silenced the brat, before turning to Louise to see how she was handling the accusation. He didn't expect what he saw. Louise was just standing there, eyes glazed over. Her head was tilted to the side a little.

"Isaac?" She said.

Kirche stopped laughing, "What?"

"Isaac." Louise repeated, sounding more confident.

"What are you talking about?" Montmorency asked.

Louise walked forward, reaching the chest. She ran her hand on the wood; it was polished almost to a mirror shine and smooth to the touch.

It was also slightly warm. "_Isaaaaaaaac._"

The lid moved a little when Louise pushed it. It was unlocked. She lifted the lid a little, taking a peek inside. The group of students stopped talking, waiting to see what was inside. Some of the students noticed their familiars were growling at the chest, backing away slowly.

Tabitha's dragon stretched its winds a little, preparing to take flight.

Louise gasped. Nothing was inside, not even a bottom. The chest seemed to stretch onward forever.

"What's in it?" Guiche asked.

"Isaaaaaaaaac!" A voice shouted. Everybody could hear it then. A fist, big, rinkled, and _ugly_ shot out of the chest and upper cut Louise in the chin. She flew back a few feet before landing on her back. Colbert, for all his military training, was shocked that an arm, up to the elbow was inside a chest smaller than itself.

He only snapped out of it when the arm reached for Louise, faster than should have been possible. Colbert launched a fireball at the hand, hoping to stall it so he could reach Louise and pull her to safety.

The students screamed when the arm first made an appearance. They ran away as fast as possible, some tripping and almost being trampled by their peers. Tabitha and Kirche stayed. Tabitha cast a wind spell, trying to pull Louise to safety while Kirche added her own fireball to Colbert's.

Tabitha would have been able to pull Louise, if the fireball actually worked. They simple pasted through the arm, not even slowing it down.

The hand grabbed Louise around the middle, ignoring Tabitha's wind completely, and pulled Louise into the chest. The lid slammed shut behind her.


End file.
